


Keep you warm

by sinemoon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, More Fluff, lots of fluff, minsung - Freeform, non-idols, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoon/pseuds/sinemoon
Summary: A blizzard often brings trouble and damage. However, not for Jisung. Because he spends his first night he spends at Minho's place.In which Jisung is feeling cold, and his boyfriend Minho keeps him warm for the night.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Keep you warm

‘Do you have another blanket? It’s still cold’ Jisung whined, tugging on the blanket that was already wrapped around his body. He was curled up in the corner of the sofa, trying to get as warm as possible. 

‘Boi, don’t complain so much. It’s not that cold’ Minho answered from the kitchen, stirring in two mugs of hot chocolate milk. ‘You even have my super warm hoodie’. 

‘I should keep my mouth active otherwise it will freeze’ Jisung mumbled quietly with a pout. 

‘There's other methods for that, Sung’ the other now walked back to the couch with two mugs of hot steaming chocolate milk. ‘Here, this will unfreeze that chattering face of yours’. He grinned, placed down Jisung’s mug next to his shivering boyfriend on the side table.

It was a Saturday night in January, the winter on its coldest. Outside it was pitch dark and quiet, covered in snow. But Minho’s living room was cosy. Just a little...cool. 

Minho sat down on the other corner of the small couch, stretching his legs, trying to get his feet under Jisung’s blanket. 

‘Yah!’ Jisung exclaimed. ‘You're letting cold in! Get your feet away from me ASAP!’ He smacked the fluffy socks that intruded the warm space he was creating for himself.  
But Minho just cocked a smirk at him. ‘You’re adorable’.

‘I’m not- Why aren’t you cold by the way?’  
‘I’m used to it’ Minho shrugged. ‘My thermostat just isn’t the best working thing in the world’. 

‘It’s literally freezing so hard outside..’ Jisung pouted again in self defense; he had a good reason to be shivering. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea coming to Minho’s house in the coldest of winter, he knew the temperature wasn’t too warm in this place. But it didn’t really matter, it was possible to have fun while being cold. 

He reached for the mug, holding it carefully with both hands to prevent spilling it. He took a sip, but it was too hot, so he put it down again. 

Minho just chuckled at him, while his eyes were glued to the other, upset boy. He found him truly adorable; just a little whiny.  
‘Wanna watch some tv?’ He asked, already reaching for the remote to turn it on. The news channel was on, the weather to be precise. While he was carefully sipping his hot chocolate, trying not to burn his mouth, he listened. They stumbled in halfway, but the important information was just about to come now. 

‘We strongly advise everyone to stay inside the house. The hard wind and the big amount of snow can be very dangerous’ the news anchor announced. Short clips of the heavy snow outside and the minor damages it had resulted in, were shown. 

‘Looks like you’re gonna have to stay here for the night, honey’ Minho said in a playful tone, looking at his boyfriend whose face was one of disbelief. 

‘Uhm, yeah. On one condition’. Jisung uttered, but the look on his face made clear that something very serious was coming now. 

‘Sure’ Minho said in awaitening. 

‘You’re gonna keep me warm’ was the thing that Jisung said, and the corners of his lips slowly went up. 

Minho laughed, his head fell back a little. Then he shifted his weight, leaning over to Jisung. The other’s eyes went wider, in expectancy of much teasing and another attack on the warm blanket fort that he created. 

Instead, Minho smiled, sitting on his knees on the couch, bringing his warm hand on Jisungs cheek. And he placed a small kiss on the other's lips. Jisung already closed his eyes to kiss back but Minho had pulled back and smiled. 

'Of course. We're gonna make your first sleepover here a good one'. 

Jisungs face immediately lighted up, his gaze lingering from Minho's eyes to his lips. 'But dang it, even your lips are warm. How do you do it...'  
Minho chuckled, then leaning in for another kiss. This time one that satisfied Jisung, as their lips seemed to dance together. He brought his hand to Minho's neck, tugging the hair lightly. 

It wasn’t too long until the two broke apart and smiled. 

'Better now?' Minho smirked, shifting back a little.  
'Mmh I guess. Wouldn't complain for more warmth though'.

Minho laughed again, smacked Jisungs knee playfully. 'Be patient'.  
Now Jisung went in full siren mode; he started whining. 'Babyyyy, just cuddle me'. 

'First drink your hot chocolate, before it's cold' Minho objected. And he reached for his own drink as well. 

He crawled under the blanket after he was done, which made Jisung whimper as cold air reached his limbs. 

'Yah' Minho laughed, pulling the fluffy blanket over himself. As he sat, Jisung laid his legs over the other pair of legs. It was really comfortable.

Minho reached for the remote and switched channels, until they found something interesting to watch.

They watched for some time, until the program ended. Minho stretched out his arms, yawning.  
‘Should we go to sleep?’ he mumbled, looking over to Jisung, who nodded.

He got up and pulled the blanket back, but Jisung didn’t even make any sound of frustration that sounded like an alarm going off. He just stood up. ‘Where am I gonna sleep?’ he asked. 

‘If you want, in my bed, with me. Otherwise, the couch is free’ Minho answered, couldn’t help but tease him a little.  
‘Tsch, that’s not how sleepovers work. I’ll join you’. Jisung scoffed, his lips quirking upwards in a cheeky smile. ‘How could I stay warm otherwise?’ 

‘No idea, I think you would be freezing to death without me’. This comment was rewarded with a smack on his arm from Jisung. ‘Ow!’ he uttered and grabbed Jisung’s hand before turning off the lights in the living room and walking to the bedroom. 

Minho looked in his dresser and threw the other boy a pair of sweatpants. Jisung was already wearing Minho’s hoodie, and crawled under the covers. The sweatpants landed on the floor. 

‘Go change, I’ll be in the bathroom’ Minho announced and walked away with his own sleeping outfit. He changed and brushed his teeth, prepared a heating pad, and when he came back, Jisung was laying in the exact same position, with a cheeky smile. The only change was that the sweatpants were replaced with normal pants. 

Minho looked at him in adoration, laid down next to the other, handing over the heating pad to Jisung.  
‘Wahh, thank you’ he replied, and didn’t waste a second with wrapping his whole body around Minho, like a koala. The warm pad was pressed between their bodies, giving off a pleasant warmth. 

Minho gladly hugged back. ‘I kinda like this blizzard, you know?’ he mumbled, his gaze lingering on the other’s face, while his hand was caressing his hair and his thumb stroking his forehead. 

‘Let’s see if you can still say that next morning. I heard I move a lot in my sleep’ Jisung joked, breaking into chuckles halfway through his sentence. ‘Sorry in advance’. 

Minho shrugged. ‘I don’t really mind. Just don’t slap me in the face, or I’ll slap you back’. Now the both of them laughed, until Minho shifted and pressed his lips onto Jisung’s, who gladly kissed back. It was so soft, tender, full of adoration. 

When he pulled back a little, he smiled again. ‘I love you’ he mumbled against the other’s lips and leaned in again, not even waiting for an ‘I love you too’. Because he already knew that very well. Those words were sweet, but so were Jisung’s lips. 

And Jisung himself? He didn't feel like freezing anymore, for the rest of the night. And if this was Minho's way of keeping him warm, then he could only wait for more cold, cold days.

**Author's Note:**

> hey :)  
> thank you very much for reading!!  
> this is my very first work, i'm definitely planning to write more. 
> 
> im working on a changlix fic! it will be much much longer than this one. 
> 
> hope to see you there when i finish it,  
> have a good day <3


End file.
